


Ben & Lexi One- Shots/ Prompts

by Robronfan94



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: Ben is a brilliant father, Ben loves his little girl, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Lexi has the best daddy, Lexi is a daddy’s girl, Love, Protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: A series of different Ben and Lexi one shots.
Relationships: Ben Mitchell/Lexi Pearce, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. I’m not going anywhere baby

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Ben and Lexis relationship so this whole story is about them.
> 
> Other characters will be added but mainly Ben and Lexi.
> 
> Readers can give me ideas to write about all suggestions welcome x
> 
> First chapter is based of when Ben had been shot and Lexi stayed over.

“Please mummy. Pretty please. I won’t hurt daddy. I’ll be gente please. I’ll look after him.”

”All right let me text your dad.” Lola huffed giving into Lexi’s demands.

She had been begging to see Ben for ages but Lola didn’t want to rush Ben or put any pressure on him.

Lexi had pecked Lola’s head for the past hour refusing to take no for an answer. She was like Ben in that way. They were both equally stubborn.

Lexi was a Pearce at heart but when it came to family especially her dad she was a Mitchell.

Lexi adored her father, she knew what he had done in the past.

Ben telling her when he took her away to the sea side for the weekend he refused to let anyone else tell Lexi about his bad deeds.

Ben was a different man when Lexi was around it was no secret that sometimes in the middle of the night he’d go into his daughters room just to hear her breathing.

Lexi had Ben wrapped around her little finger and would never let anyone say anything bad about him. Ben was her king.

Lola got her phone out and text Ben.

” _Hey hope you’re feeling better. Lexi wants to stay the night she won’t stop going on about it and won’t take no for an answer she’s definitely her fathers daughter 🙄 Do you want me to send her or say you’ll see her tomorrow? X”_

”Have you asked him? What did he stay? Can I stay? Can I?”

”Yes I asked your dad. He hasn’t replied back. I don’t know if you can stay. I don’t know.” Lola said answering all of Lexi’s questions at once.

”Mummy your phone! Is It daddy?”

” _Hey I’m feeling a lot better thanks. Haha (!) She’s a much a mummy’s girl as she is her fathers daughter. Yeah send her over I miss her so much. Dad said he’ll come and pick her up have her ready X”_

”Well?” “Yes your dad said you can stay.” “Yay!” Lexi shouted jumping up and down before running upstairs.

”Lex wait! Come here for a minute.” Lola shouted.

”Yes mummy?”

“I need you to listen to me. You need to be very careful with your dad ok? He’s really not well. Just because he’s feeling better doesn’t mean he actually is ok. No jumping on your dad and no not listening. If your daddy tells you to do something then you do it the first time and when daddy tells you it’s bed time then you go to bed ok. Listen to grandad and Sharon to. Daddy may get up during the night but you don’t need to worry ok.”

Lexi looked at Lola absorbing all the information she had just been given.

”Ok mummy I promise. Can I go get my things now?” “Yeah off you go.”

Lola signed she hoped Lexi wouldn’t give Ben the run round.

Lola text Jay asking him to come over when the doorbell rang.

”Lex! Come on grandads here!” Lexi came running down following Lola to the kitchen.

”Grandad!” Lexi yelled jumping into Phil’s arms.

”Hey! Come on then say bye to your mum.” 

“Bye mummy I love you.”

I love you to baby see you tomorrow. Remember what I said.” Lola kissed Lexi before waving her off.

Phil and Lexi reached the Mitchell’s and Lexi walked into the living room.

”Hey baby! I’ve missed you so much!” Ben held out his arms for his daughter hurt when she didn’t run into them.

”What? No hug for Daddy? What’s the matter baby?”

”Mummy said I had to be careful with you. That I couldn’t jump on you in case you you hurt.” Lexi whispered.

”Come here Lex.” Ben was annoyed with Lola. He knew why she said it and she wasn’t wrong but this was his little girl.

Lexi made her way over to Ben.

Ben picked her up and placed her on his knee Lexi instantly placing her head in her fathers chest.

”You do need to be careful with me ok. Daddy’s feeling a lot better now but still in some pain but that doesn’t mean you can’t hug me. I’ve missed your hugs so much. Can daddy have a Lexi cuddle?” Ben tapped Lexis chin lightly.

Lexi wrapped her arms around Ben lightly.

”No baby. I want a Lexi cuddle that’s not a Lexi cuddle. I want the biggest Lexi hug there is.” Lexi didn’t move her arms.

”Baby have you forgotten what a Lexi cuddle is? Well.. that’s not fair. Guess I’ll have to do this!” Ben started tickling Lexi the little girl breaking out into giggles.

”Daddy. Stop!” Lexi laughed. “Only is you promise to give daddy one of your Lexi cuddles and a really big one.”

”Ok daddy. I promise.” Ben let go of his daughter and Lexi wrapped her arms around her dad tightly.

Keanu, Louise, Dennis, Phil and Sharon watched the sight ahead of them all smiling.

”I love you daddy.” “I love you to baby.”

”Right! Who wants food!” Phil said clapping his hands.

”What do you fancy Lex?” Phil asked the little girl.

”What do you want to eat daddy?” “Daddy will have whatever you will baby.” In all honesty Ben wasn’t hungry but he knew Lexi hadn’t eaten.

”Pizza?” “Yeah Pizza sounds good.” Everyone else agreed.

Phil ordered the pizzas and the family were now engaging in conversation Lexi still on Ben’s lap.

Lexi thought her dad didn’t know but she could see the looks he gave when he was in pain or how he would hold her that bit tighter.

”Grubs up.” Phil announced coming in with pizza boxes.

Everyone sat on the dinner table and began eating.

Ben couldn’t eat anything he felt so sick.

”Daddy? Why aren’t you eating?” “Oh it’s ok baby. Daddy’s not hungry.”

”Please eat a little bit? For me? I’ll feed you.” Lexi took a small bit of pizza before folding it up.

”Just this little bit.” “Ok baby.” Ben opened his mouth and let Lexi feed him.

”Mm that is delicious.”

”More?” “No baby that’s enough.” “You’ve only got a little bit though.” “No baby. Daddys full now.” Lexi frowned but put the pizza down remembering Lola’s words.

”Want a drink Lexi?” Louise said going into the kitchen. Lexi followed her.

”Aunty Louise?” “Yep?” “Is my daddy going to die?” Louise lost control of the glass and it ended up smashing.

”No why would you think that? He’s not gonna die. He’s all better now.” Louise said going down to Lexis level.

”He nearly did though. That man hurt him. What if he hurts him again?”

”Listen to me Lex. I promise no one will hurt your dad. We’re all gonna protect him.”

”Promise?” Lexi held out her small finger and Louise wrapped her own around it.

”Promise.” “You won’t tell my dad what I said will you?” Louise didn’t know what to say she didn’t want to worry Ben but knew he had a right to know she would tell him when Lexi was asleep.

”No I won’t.” Louise cleaned up the mess before going back into the living room with Lexi in tow.

”Where did you go?” Keanu said as Louise sat next to him.

Louise shot him a look and mouthed “Tell you later.”

”You ok daddy?” Lexi said when she saw Ben with his head on the table.

”Yeah baby. Daddy’s got a headache.” Lexi stood on the chair and began rubbing at Ben’s temple slowly while rubbing the back of his head to she began to run her small fingers through Ben’s hair.

”That better?” “Yh babe thank you.”

”Shall we watch a movie?” Phil suggested.

”Yeah but make sure it’s kid friendly dad.” “I know Ben. Lexi can pick.”

”Toy story! The number 2!” Lexi squealed.

”Toy story it is!” Phil laughed.

The family made their way to the couch.

Ben laid on one corner sofa with Lexi cuddled into him while Keanu and Louise took the other coner.

Phil and Sharon and Dennis took the single seaters.

The movie started and Lexi stayed curled into Ben’s side holding his hand tight and tracing patterns on his stomach gently.

Lexi felt her eyes dropping and she kept blinking them to stay awake she didn’t want to sleep, she wanted to spend time with her dad.

Eventually Lexi couldn’t fight it anymore and fell asleep.

”Ben?” Sharon whispered.

”Hmm?” Sharon nodded to Lexi now fast asleep.

Ben got the blanket from behind the sofa and placed it over Lexi.

An hour into the movie and Ben could feel Lexi moving about he thought she was trying to get comfortable.

”Daddy. No. Daddy. Please no. Don’t hurt him. No not my dad. DADDY!”

Lexi jumped up giving everyone a fright breathing erratic.

”Hey babe it’s ok.” “No daddy please don’t leave me.” Ben was falling asleep himself when Lexi had jumped up screaming his name.

”Hey baby. It’s ok daddy’s here. Lexi look at me.” Ben grabbed Lexis hands placing on his face and one of his chest so she could hear his heart beat.

Slowly but surely Lexi began to come out of her nightmare.

”Dad.” She whispered jumping into Ben’s arms and holding on tight as if she was drowning and only Ben could save her.

”It’s ok baby girl. Daddy’s here now.” Lexi pulled back looking at Ben to see if he really was here or she was dreaming.

”I thought you had died and left me.” “Why on earth would I do that?”

”Because you got hurt and i couldn’t save you and Auntie Louise promised me you weren’t going anywhere but you did.” Lexi whispered looking down.

Ben shot a glare at Louise before lifting Lexis chin up.

”I’m here and I’m always going to be here. I’ll be here for ages baby. When you get your first boyfriend I’ll be there because daddy needs to have a special meeting with him. I am not going anywhere. I left you once I won’t leave you again.”

”You promise.” Lexi whimpered and in that moment Ben realised how small she really was but how grown up she had to act the past few weeks. He was never gonna leave his daughter again.

”I promise. Now why don’t you go on up and brush your teeth? I’ll be there soon.” 

”Don’t want to.” “Ok. I just want to speak to Auntie Louise stay with grandad ok.”

”Lou! Kitchen now!” Ben said and Louise knew not to say no.

Ben followed Louise slamming the door shut behind him.

”Well?” Ben questioned tapping his foot impatiently.

”Look I’m sorry ok. When she asked me that I didn’t know what to say. I’m sorry and it’s not like I lied.”

”That is not the point idiot!” Ben hissed.

”Weather or not you meant it. You shouldn’t have said that to Lexi. She is my daughter and if she asks you if her daddy is gonna die it is your job to reassure her but it was your job to tell me straight away.”

”Ben. Look I was going to tell you when she was asleep,”

”How would you like it if you child told me something and told me not to tell you and I didn’t? You wouldn’t like it. You would kick off with me. Tomorrow you will apologise to Lexi.” Ben shouted before calming himself and going back to Lexi.

”Come on princess bed time.” Ben said to Lexi who was jumping up and down on Keanu.

”Ok dad. Night everyone.”

”Night Lexi.”

Ben carried Lexi upstairs and took her into the bathroom.

”Let’s have a race daddy!.” “Ok.” Ben put the toothpaste on the toothbrushes and began brushing his teeth.

”I win.” Lexi grinned showing off her white teeth.

”Let me see. Open wide.” “Ahhh.” “Oh yes perfect.” “Let me see yours daddy. Well done daddy.”

”Right let’s get you changed.”

Ben sat on the edge of the bed and helped Lexi change into her pyjamas he was already in his own.

”Right baby. Which bear is sleeping with us tonight?” Ben laughed Lexi had so many bears but whenever she stayed anywhere else refused to leave them in case they got scared.

”Hmm. Mr Bluebear.” The bear was a small brown bear with blue star onesie.

”Ok. Come on then in you get.” Ben pulled the covers back and let Lexi climb in.

Taking his tablets and putting his phone on the bedside table Ben got in next to her.

”Ok. Comfy?” “Are you comfy daddy?” 

”Of course I am why?” “I won’t hurt you will I? I don’t want to hurt you.”

”You won’t baby. Daddy’s only in pain sometimes not all the time. I’ve got my little girl with me nothings gonna happen is it?”

”No I’ll protect you. Good night daddy. I love you.”

”I love you to baby girl.”

Ben kissed Lexi before shutting the lamp off and settling down.

That was how Phil found them at half 2 in the morning.

Lexi with her head on Ben’s chest on hand holding his and the other holding her bear while Ben has his arms wrapped tight around his daughter.

No one could ever say Ben didn’t love his child.


	2. Bad deeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben overhears Ian tell Lexi something bad about him so he decides to take Lexi away for the weekend so he can tell her everything himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!
> 
> This year will be the year for ballum and happiness
> 
> Lexi is around 10 in this chapter

”How dare you?! How dare you tell my little girl about what a bad dad I am?! You have no right to destroy her image of me. Why would you do that?!” 

”Well it’s not like it ain’t true is it! I mean she was only telling me about how you were gonna take her away when Callum came home and I only mentioned that you may not be able to.” Ian shrugged.

”You had no right! None what’s so ever. How would you like it if I told Bobby about all your past deeds?”

”My kids are grown up so they won’t care. Lexi however worships you so.”

”So what?! How can you not even care Ian?! What if Lex believed you then what?! Are you deliberately trying to screw my relationship with my child?!” Ben screamed.

”Ben.” Kathy came into the kitchen placing a hand on his arm trying to calm him down.

Kathy had come home and seen Lexi on the sofa upset she had asked what had happened and Lexi told her what Ian had said about Ben being a bad dad.

”Ben calm down baby.”

“CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! Your precious Ian may have just destroyed my relationship with my daughter and you’re telling me to calm down? Mum are you actually serious?!”

”IAN!” Kathy shot a glare at the oldest of the brothers who had a smug grin.

That was it for Ben.

He walked up to Ian and was about to punch him but Ben remembered his little girl who needed her dad and who may have believed Ian.

”I hate you!” Ben hissed.

”Love you too.” Ian shouted to Ben who was walking away.

”What?” Ian said innocently when Kathy was looking at him.

Kathy walked up to Ian and slapped him with such force his glasses fell off.

”Your father was be disgusted with you if he could see you now. Grow up Ian! Just because you’re miserable doesn’t mean everyone else deserves to be.”

* * *

“Lex baby? Can I come in? Please?” Getting no answer Ben tried to open the door but saw it was locked.

Slumping down against the wall Ben brought his knees to his chest and began rocking and forth.

His little girl hated him. She would tell Lola everything and Lola would move away Ben would never see her again.

”Ben?” “She hates me mum. She’s locked the door and she never does that. Am I a bad dad?”

”No. You’re not.” Ben head snapped up.

He saw his little girl eyes red she had been crying.

”Lex? I am sorry.” Lexi stood aside and let Ben in locking the door when he went in.

Lexi sat on the bed and Ben sat on the small armchair.

”Is what uncle Ian said true? About you doing bad things?”

Ben couldn’t lie to her. “Look baby how about we go away? Daddy will tell you everything I promise.”

Lexi thought about it for a few minutes before squealing “Ok!” 

”I’ll wait downstairs for you.” Ben walked downstairs and text Lola telling her he was taking Lexi away.

”Ben I’m sorry. It was stupid.” Ian said walking into the room head hung low tail in between his legs.

Ben could see the bruise forming.

”I’m ready!” Lexi screamed coming down.

”Come on baby.” Ben took Lexis hand and her bag his own on his shoulder.

He purposely brushed past Ian.

Ben strapped Lexi into the front seat of the car and drove of.

”Where we going daddy?” 

“Where do you wanna go?” 

”Blackpool!” 

”Ok baby Blackpool it is.”

“Are we there yet?” 

”No.”

”How about now?”

”Still no.”

”How long daddd?” Lexi said stretching out the dad.

”Don’t you like this time with daddy?” Ben teased but unable to stop the hurt in his voice.

”Of course I do dad.” Lexi reached out and squeezed Ben’s hand.

After an hour of Lexi constantly asking if they were there and Ben shouting at drivers on the road they were finally in Blackpool.

Ben knew the lad who worked there so there was already a room free.

”Wow dad! Look Ice Cream bar!” Lexi went running over to the bar already filling the bowl up.

“Hey! Save some for daddy!” Ben went over to Lexi dumping the bags and joining her.

”How long we here for dad?”

”As long as you want baby. Although you do have school in 2 weeks.”

”I’m hungry dad. Can we get room service?”

”Yes we can we can get what ever you want.”

Ben ordered room service and was sat with Lexi on the bed watching a bunch of movies. He was going over and over about how to explain things to Lexi.

”It’s here dad.” “Come on then eat up.” 

“Yummy.” “Baby daddy wants to tell you something. Pause the TV for me please.”

”But dadd.” “Please baby.”

Lexi paused the TV and turned to Ben. “Is this what about uncle Ian said?”

* * *

”Yeah baby it is.”

“I need you to be a big girl while I tell you can you do that?” Lexi nodded and sat up straight.

“When I was very little even younger that you I lived in South Africa with Nana and her husband. Not grandad. Nana and her husband were hurt in a car accident so I came here with uncle Ian when I was about your age.

I lived with grandad after I couldn’t live with uncle Ian. Grandad had a new girlfriend Stella. I didn’t like her and she didn’t like me but for grandad I tried to get on with her. She hurt me Lexi like really hurt me and I didn’t like it I was so scared. She didn’t let me have friends and said that if I told anyone then no one would love me and I’d be on my own. So I didn’t. Grandad and her got married and on the day or the wedding she hurt me again and made me bleed. I told everyone that day and I don’t know what happened to Stella until dad told me that she was never coming back.”

”Do you want to stop Daddy?” “Do you want me to?” “No. I want to know.” “Ok you ready?” “Yeah dad.”

”When I was around 10 Aunty Louise came to stay and she stole my diary and wrote that I liked boys instead of girls because I was so mad with her I burned her with a hot spoon. When it was summer I locked her in the summerhouse for the day. I saved her so grandad would be proud of me and when he asked Aunty Lou she said that it was an old friend but when grandad saw the burn marks he realised it was me that did it. When I tried to hurt Aunty Lou again dad punched me to stop me.

When grandad asked me why I kept hurting my sister I said it was because I was being bullied, grandad told me to fight back against my bully when Jordan my bully started on my I got a spanner and knocked him out I need up fracturing his skull I ended up in prison for that for 8 months.”

“Keep going dad.” Ben took a deep breath.

”When I returned home I was jealous of uncle Jay but after ages we became brothers. I joined a boxing club and kissed a boy. Patrick found out and I was so scared I threw a brick through his window. Dad thought that Patrick was hurting me but he wasn’t.

When Duncan that’s the guy I kissed found out he confronted me but I said our kiss didn’t mean anything. After ages I told grandad that I liked boys but grandad was ashamed and disgusted he said I would ruin his reputation so he downed me and I lived with uncle Ian for a bit.

Something else happened that I won’t tell you about but after that happened grandad tried to accept that I liked boys.

I was still hurt though that grandad rejected me and I reported him to the police for killing Stella even though he didn’t they arrested him. Everyone from the family disowned me and I continued to live with uncle Ian.

When everyone found out about me lying to the police I thought that it was Shirley’s beat friend who told grandad. I went around to her house and started shouting at her.

She kept saying no and I kept on getting mad with her I ended up hitting her over the head which killed her.

Because I hated what I did after months I handed myself into the police. At first they didn’t believe me but then evidence came into light and they did.

When grandad found out I could be doing 10 years in prison he told me to change my statement but I said no and I had to be punished.

I decided to plead guilty to my charge but when your mum brought you to see me I decided not guilty because I wanted a chance to be your dad so I spent 4 years in prison 

I won’t tell you about anything that happened last year because that was a really tough year for me and I went through a lot. Some things I deserved but some I definitely didn’t. I lost someone I truly loved and my heart had been ripped out.

But this year I found you and slowly bit by bit my heart is healing.

I also did some really bad things this year that made grandad hate me but when i had been hurt he forgave me.

I just don’t want you to hate me because if you do then I’m worth nothing.” Ben whispered.

* * *

”Daddy. Oh dad. Of couse i don’t hate you. I could never hate you. You’re my daddy.”

Lexi walked up to Ben and sat on his lap.

”Daddy. You may have done some bad things but that doesn’t make you bad. You know that. It’s like when Euan called you bad and mummy stopped him.”

”When did Euan call me bad?”

”Ages ago. When I first met him. Mummy told Euan about you first she obviously told him some other things to. I remember Euan looked at me then said you were bad but mummy sais that you didn’t have it easy and made some mistakes but she would always love you. Because you gave her me.

You have been through a lot and I don’t think that you deserved anything that happened to you but you came through it.

Look at you now daddy. You have me, daddy Callum, mummy, uncle Jay, Aunty Louise and Uncle Keanu, Uncle Dennis and Uncle Ian and Nana and Grandad.

You’re my hero dad.”

”So you don’t hate me?” Ben questioned.

Lexi threw her arms around her father hugging him tightly and kissed his cheek.

”No I don’t hate you dad. You’re everything to me. You’re my whole life. I’d do anything for you. I don’t want you to be sad anymore ok dad? Be happy always. Promise me?”

Lexi held her little finger out and Ben joined his Own with hers.

“I promise baby.” Ben took his daughters back in his arms 

How on earth did he get so lucky? He would give Lola the world if she asked him to right now because she gave him the greatest gift he could ever have apart from Callum.

Lola gave Ben his life back and his baby girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve missed quite a few bits out from Ben’s story but all of them are true.
> 
> The information has been from online.
> 
> The ages are a rough guess.
> 
> There is a big jump from when he said about being Lexis dad to re uniting her because that was last 2018 and we all know what happened


	3. Make a wish baby girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Lexi’s birthday and the only thing she wants is her daddy home from hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lexi’s birthday is in July but I wrote this so that it was in September and around the time Ben was shot

“Wakey wakey princess.” “Daddy?” Lexi questioned in a sleepy voice.

”No baby it’s mummy. Happy birthday darling.” “Oh thank you mummy.” Lexi said and threw the covers over her face.

”Come on baby. Wake up. It’s your birthday. You’re gonna have a great day.” Lola said shaking Lexi awake signing when she didn’t acknowledge her.

”Lex?” “I want daddy.” “I know you do and he wishes he could be here but the hospital said he’s still poorly.”

”Uncle Ian’s made a special breakfast for you. Come on.” “I’ll be there soon mummy.” Lexi muffled.

Lola got up and walked out of the room shutting the door and seeing Kathy.

”How is she?” “She wants Ben. It’s stupid. It’s my little girls birthday and I can’t give her what she wants. I feel like a failure of a mum.”

”Oh Lola come here.” Kathy took Lola in her arms rocking her back and forth.

”I know it’s gonna sound horrible but why did Whitney have to be such a cow and have to expose Callum in the pub? If she hadn’t then Ben wouldn’t have been shot and I wouldn’t have a upset baby girl on her birthday.”

”I know it’s hard but we are gonna give Lexi the best day ok? Ben would not want you moping about. He would want you both to be happy.”

”When Ben found us I was scared about letting Lexi getting to close to him because I knew he would end up leaving but he’s surprised me. For the first time in ages I don’t have to worry about raising Lexi alone but what if he still leaves?”

”Lola listen to me. Ben adores Lexi and I know he wouldn’t leave any of you again. He doesn’t say it but he really appreciates the way you have raised Lexi alone and how she has turned out. You are the best mum in the world. Now we have a birthday to plan.”

”Ok.” Lola gave out a watery laugh and walked back in the room Lexi still under her covers.

”Right Lex! This is your birthday and we ain’t moping around now come on we are gonna have fun! Maybe we can phone your dad?” At that Lexi jumped up and down on the bed.

”First things first. A special breakfast from Ian!” Lola and Lexi ran down the stairs both of them missing Kathy’s smile.

”Ah- ha. It iz ze birthday princess. For you mademoiselle we have ze breakfast special with ze eggs and fried bread with ze large hot chocolate.” Ian said in a daft voice with W moustache making Lexi laugh.

The family ate their breakfast all giving Lexi her presents apart from Ian.

”Ian?! Where’s your present?!” Kathy said thinking Ian had genuinely forgot.

”Mum! I ain’t forgot. It’s just my present is a bit big and can’t be wrapped. But I am going to collect my present later on ok Lex?”

Lexi shrugged her shoulders still drinking her hot chocolate.

When the family had the breakfast they were sat down playing games.

Bit by bit the Mitchell’s came.

”Happy birthday Lexi.” Phil said giving Lexi a kiss and handing a bag to her.

”Thanks grandad.” “Oh wait this is for you to.” Phil handed Lexi £200.

”Phil!” Lola gasped. “We can’t accept that.” “You can and you will. It’s something for you to to say thanks for everything you’re doing with her.” Phil looked at Lexi who was playing with Louise’s hair.

”She seems a lot happier now.” Kathy stated mind going back to when Lexi had phoned Ben but he didn’t answer.

”Yeah she is. She calmed down when I said I’d send her pictures to Ben.”

“ _Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Dear Lexi! Happy birthday to you! Hip Hip hooray! Hip Hip hooray! Hip Hip hooray!”_

Everyone cheered and didn’t notice the tall figure walking towards Lexi.

” _Make a wish baby girl.”_ Lexi heard someone whisper.

Lexi closed her eyes and made her wish blowing out her candles when the light came on and Lexi opened her eyes she saw Ben.

”Hey dad. Daddy! Daddy! My daddy’s here!” Lexi squealed jumping into Ben’s arms ignoring his grunt.

”Hey baby girl. Happy birthday sweetheart. I love you.” Ben held Lexi tighter mouthing a _”Thank you”_ to Ian who just smiled.

The idea was all Ian’s he had phoned the hospital the night before and asked when Ben would be coming home.

The hospital said not for another week but when Ian explained about Lexi the hospital said they could discharge Ben for the day as long as he was careful.

Ian went to pick up Ben smirking when his little brother moaned about needing to be in a wheelchair saying that he refused because it would scare Lexi. After taking the first step Ben grumbled and got into the wheelchair slapping Ian’s arm.

Ian had brought them home just in time for Lexi to cut her cake and Ben to wheel himself so he was in front of Lexi.

The look on Lexi’s face was priceless.

”Are you home now daddy?”

”Not yet baby. I’m coming home next week but the hospital said I could come and see you today.”

”Oh. When do you have to go back?”

”Later baby. I’ve missed you.” Ben said brushing Lexi’s hair out of her face.

”I missed you to. Are you better?”

”Little bit now we gonna eat this cake?” Ben took a slice before feeding Lexi.

”My turn!” Lexi squealed “Open wide daddy!” Ben opened his mouth glaring at Lexi when she smeared the on his mouth and face.

”Lexi! That’s not nice.” Ben pouted but unable to keep a straight face as Lexi broke out in laughter.

”I’m- m sorry. You look so funny! Daddy!” Ben pouted for a bit longer before joining his daughter in laughter

“It is a bit funny!” Everyone else agreed 

”Thanks for doing this Ian. It’s made their day.” Lola said heart swelling at the sight of her daughter and her dad.

”It’s ok. They both deserve it. Ben’s not due back till 8:00 so I was thinking that maybe he can take Lexi out for a bit? Spend some time together? I’ll be with him.

”Yeah Lex would love that.”

”Give daddy a kiss and cuddle?” Ben said tickling Lexi’s neck as she sat on his lap.

Lexi gave Ben a kiss and wrapped her arms around her father.

”I love you to the moon and stars and all the way back daddy.” Lexi whispered.

”I love you to so much more baby girl. More than you’ll ever know. You have saved daddy’s life and you don’t even know it.”

Lexi closed her eyes and focused on Ben’s voice.

Lexi had got the best birthday present ever. 

_Her daddy was home even if it was for a day_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated X
> 
> Thanks for the love and support X
> 
> I’m robronfan948 and ballumlover85 if you have any ideas that you want to send me x


End file.
